A Little More Conversation
by cmguysgirl
Summary: Another look at the events that might have taken place just after the part of the conversation we see between Strauss and Rossi in About Face. I always thought from the way Erin made it personal when she told Rossi that she didn't understand why he was coming back and from the way she blatantly checked him out before she left Hotch's office after reintroducing them that more happen


**A LITTLE MORE CONVERSATION**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and the characters belong to the networks (It airs on CBS but ABC has something to do with the writers and their contracts) and the writers of the show and I guess in a way to the marvelous actors and actresses who breathe life into the characters. I don't own any of it and make no profits from it or this story. Now if they want to give me a financial interest in the show or sell it to me for one dollar, I won't turn them down.

A/N: Visit the Rossi/Strauss Forum You Give Me Fever at forum/You-Give-Me-Fever/120042 . If you are a writer, feel free to borrow or use any ideal you see on there, whether it has already been used by me or someone else or not. Even if you are not a writer, check out the forum anyway and she all the interesting situations my delusional mind has thought up that Strauss and Rossi can possibly be put in. A few of them are quite detailed as sometimes when I get an ideal a good part of it is fleshed out and I just have to wait until the characters want to whisper the rest to me**. **

**A LITTLE MORE CONVERSATION**

As I handed David Rossi his credentials, I begrudgingly welcomed him back.

He knew I didn't want him back. I felt he had been out of the field too long but the Director wanted him back and he wanted to be back, so it was done deal.

When David had called to let me 'officially' know he would be in that afternoon, I saw it as my last chance to sway him away from the ideal of returning to the BAU. Yes, my primary team was a person down and yes. I understood that I needed to fill it with an experienced agent as Aaron Hotchner was relatively new to the Unit Chief position, having only been promoted just over three years ago and still needed guidance from a seasoned Senior Agent. In all honesty, David Rossi was the best person for the job, not only because he helped start the BAU, but also because he had been Agent Hotchner's mentor and Unit Chief from the day Aaron joined the BAU until the day Agent Rossi retired, that didn't mean I wanted to give him the position. To be totally honest with myself, if it had been anyone else but David, I would have chosen him myself, as he was in actuality the best qualified for the job.

Things had changed in the ten years since he had left the Agency but he was still one of the best profilers I have ever had the privilege of working with. Although his style while similar to Jason Gideon's sometimes in abrasiveness and often times more arrogant, it is just radically different enough that the team would gravitate towards him as he worked more along their lines of - the ends justify the means.

Another advantage, Rossi will bring with him, is his capacity to be well liked around the agency by his fellow agents. The Alpha team of the BAU already has a special closeness that allows them to close ranks against outsiders they perceived as a threat, I know all too well from personal experience Erin thought, adding Rossi to the mix, once he opens up and lets them in, will give the group an even greater cohesiveness. It might be rough going for a few weeks until Rossi learns how to work with the team, but he is a natural leader and a people person, they won't be able to help but join the David Rossi fan club. Heck the man's reputation is still so legendary around the Bureau even after his being retired for ten years, I am surprised that word hasn't spread around the building that he was within the hallowed halls and even more young, starry eyed agents hadn't been clamoring around my outer office to get a glimpse of him before 'the Dragon Lady' made her appearance and reminded them that if they didn't want their jobs enough to do their work instead of wasting the tax payers money gawking, then I was sure the Bureau could hire some people who would. Amazingly the office cleared out quite quickly, she thought with a chuckle.

Rossi saw the look of amusement on her face and inquired what she found so funny. Strauss informed him what she had been thinking about and of course Rossi, just had to grin at her cheekily and snipe, "You never could stand my popularity, could you Strauss".

Both Strauss and Rossi sat back down and made themselves more comfortable as Erin replied, "You should remember what Edmund Burke said Rossi, "When the leaders choose to make themselves bidders at an auction of popularity, their talents, in the construction of the state, will be of no service. They will become flatterers instead of legislators; the instruments, not the guides, of the peoplei".

"My job, Rossi, is not to be popular or to be concerned with your popularity, it is to ensure that your actions don't have an adverse effect on the BAU or the FBI in general.

"Well played Strauss, acting like you want to take the high road but we both know that is not what you really wanted to say about my being so adored by my fellow agents. It just burns your biscuits that I am still the Golden Boy who can do no wrong. Don't hold back Erin. No need to hide behind the mask of Section Chief, acting like you are afraid to speak your mind; Or is it not an act? Has being up among the Hoity Toityii of the FBI finally tamed the savage beast?"

"You must be losing your charm Rossi. You're not going to endear many women to you calling them a beast".

"Trust me Strauss, when I want to endear a woman, the right woman to me, I have no problem with words. In fact, I could sit here and regale you with stories of just how endearing I can be when I set out to seduce. Oh better yet, I am sure my wife could do an even better job of singing my praises and enthusing over my prowess".

"Jackass"

"My wife thinks I am an animal in bed but a donkey isn't the one she usually compares me to"

"Knowing you like I do David, I am sure your wife has referred to you as a Jackass on quite a few occasions. I am sure if she was asked, she could fill a book with such occurrences. In fact comparing you to a donkey is probably the tamest thing she has thought about you. To name a few I am sure she has called you a ... "

"Temper, Temper Erin. Rossi stopped her before she could get started on what he was sure would be a long list of derogatory words. I will concede the issue to you that my wife is a Saint to put up with me sometimes…" with the look she gave him, he amended his statement. "A lot…" again the eyebrow raised higher, "okay quite often but, she knows at the end of the day - how much I love her".

"My wife also knows that she is the best thing that has happened to me and no matter what I might say or do out of sheer male bravado sometimes, that there is nothing and no one more important in this world to me than her and our kids. So you know what, while I have enjoyed matching wits in the office with you like old times, I am going to concede this round and go home and prepare a special dinner for my wife and when she comes home from work show her just how special she is to me".

"So you say your wife is special to you David, but I don't see you wearing a wedding ring on your ring finger. I am not going to have a problem with you and all the young female agents, am I Rossi? You say you have changed over the years but how are they supposed to know you have a wife and that you value your wedding vows, if they don't see a wedding ring on your finger".

"I will simply tell them and make it known around the agency, that I am a very happily married man. And it is no one's business but mine, but if it becomes necessary, I will let any woman who doesn't get the message the first time, know that I do wear a wedding ring. It is just not obvious as a precaution to protect my family. I am sure they know working here, as an agent who tracks down the most vile criminals in the land, I made a lot of enemies my first time at the dance and even though I live a very public life as an author, I take great pains to keep my private life private for my families protection. In that vein, when I got married, I decided to use my Marine Corp ring as my wedding ring. The ring means the world to me as I earned it with a lot of blood, sweat and tears and it will always remind me of what is worth fighting for: My marriage and family head that list. The other thing my ring reminds me of is an unwavering commitment. Once a Marine, always a Marine. I made and will always have an even unbreakable commitment to my wife. My wife is my everything. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for her and my children. I thank God for them every day and I will never ever purposely do something to put myself in danger of losing them".

It was a minute after he finished speaking before she said something as she was momentarily stunned by the sheer vehemence of his declaration. She knew how he felt as she had heard him say it before on many occasions but to know that after all these years that flame burned as hot as it always had, well her romantic heart, even though she would never admit it aloud at Quantico that she was a romantic, melted.

"You wife is a very lucky woman, Agent Rossi".

"No, I am the lucky one because the Good Lord has given me favor by allowing me to find a good wifeiii... I am sure if you ask him, the man you married would tell you the same, that you are his good thing". Strauss had her hand both her hands on her desk with her fingers intertwined and David glanced over at her ring as he spoke those words.

"I would hope so, David but there are times I am not sure. My husband is everything to me. He and my children are my life. I don't know why I let myself get so caught up in this job that I sometimes forget to show them that. Lucky for me, my husband and children love me so much. They forgive me".

"That is because they know your heart. They know you do what you do, throw yourself into your work so deeply, because you care. They also see that you love them whole heartedly. Anyone who has ever seen you with your husband or children at home, know that you think the sun rises and sets on them" he reassured her.

"Well if you truly feel that way, that you are neglecting your family, then I think you should leave the office on time tonight and go home and tell your husband and kids what is in your heart. I am sure you will find out that you are worried for nothing, but if you are concerned, then maybe you have a reason. Has your husband said or done something recently to make you doubt his love for you? Rossi asked with a questioning look on his face".

"No" Strauss responded. "My husband tells me every day how much he loves me. In fact I can't believe how lucky I am that after all we have been through, we have made it, even when others said we couldn't. It is just scary sometimes to realize that as imperfect as I am, I have been blessed with this amazing love. My rock, my shelter from all the bad storms in my life, the man God blessed me to share my life with; the man who will always have my heart. Our love taught me the true meaning of a love that knows no bounds. I worry that I will one day screw the whole things up"

"You won't", Rossi reassured her. "All you have to do when you doubt yourself is look at your wedding ring and remember what it stands for: Love, Fidelity, Trust, Family and Commitment. When you have done that, add in a little patience, compassion, understanding and forgiveness. Those things along with faith in God leading the marriage are all you need. After you have all that, everything else in marriage falls into place. Erin my first three marriages ended because I married for the wrong reasons. As much as Carolyn and I cared about each other, if our marriage had of included all those elements, I truly believe that we would have somehow been able to stay together, even after the devastating loss of our son, James". Rossi gave a heavy sigh before he continued as it was still painful after all these years to talk about losing his son; No matter how much time passed, he would always feel like a piece of his heart had been buried in the ground with his child. Once he was able to continue, he stated, 'I loved her and she loved me but if our marriage had been built on a solid foundation, it would have been shaken, but it wouldn't have crumbled, when we needed each other the most. It took me a lot of misery and soul searching before I could fully admit my culpability in the failure of my previous marriages. I decided I would never marry again, unless I knew for certain both the woman I love and I were both on the same page with what it takes to make a marriage work - that is why it took me so long to propose. I can still remember the look I got when I said I wanted to go away for a week without work or any other distractions to work on our marriage. Let me see, what was the exact phrasing used… 'David Rossi you have said some idiotic things since I have known you but none that top this. How can we work on our marriage when one: we are not married yet and two we don't have any problems to resolve yet"?

"That was reasonable", Strauss piped in.

Rossi gave her a look and said, "Um huh, yeah right," before throwing in "although that was a cute little blush of embarrassment, when I explained that I meant that we should go away and talk about the things that create and solidify the foundations of a marriage and try to openly communicate about what we want in and expect from this marriage, to try to work out any differences in our desires before they become points of contention".

"Lol, I can't imagine why you would ever think someone would think you are contentious Rossi" Strauss said voice dripping sarcasm.

"Touché Strauss. Does the phrase takes one to know one ring a bell at this moment?"

"Why David Rossi, I have no idea what you are referring to" Erin responded in her best simpering, Southern Belle voice.

"Oh no you didn't go there Strauss", replied Rossi shaking his head. Before Erin could open her mouth to retort, Rossi stood up and intoned, "While I would love to sit around here and point out to you my intimate knowledge of all the times and ways that I know you are far from innocent, if I am to get home and get started on that romantic evening I talked about earlier, I better leave now before traffic gets too congested with rush hour traffic".

As he reached for the door knob, David turned back to Erin and she could tell the personal conversation was now over and he was moving back to strict professionalism by the tone of his voice when he spoke

"Chief Strauss, before I go I'd like to leave you with something…," he was going to say to think about but Strauss jumped in before he could finish with, "I hope it is not contagious, Agent Rossi"

"Is that the best you can do Strauss? You better practice up. It seems you have lost a few steps since I have been gone, but as I was saying, let me leave you this thought to ponder, consider it the only warning you will get. A lot of things have changed about me over the last decade but one thing that hasn't changed is that I still don't play politics. And I can promise you if you try to shove that BS down my throat, during my tenure here this go round, you will find I am even less tolerant now that I am older than I was my first go round. I know that playing political footsies with the higher up mucky mucks in a part of your job and I won't stand in your way of doing that as long as it doesn't stand in the way of me doing my job to the best of my abilities. While I am excited about being back doing what I love to do, I won't kiss anyone's behind for the privilege of doing it."

"Trust me, I am well aware of that. You made that quite clear from the moment you entered this office Agent Rossi. It still amazes me how you stay friends with so many people in high places and so many people seem to owe you a favor yet you refuse to acknowledge how things work for political expediency".

"Oh I have no problem acknowledging it Chief Strauss, but that doesn't mean I will kowtow to it. I am well aware how the system works, that doesn't mean I am going to bend over and open wide".

"David, David, David … what am I going to do with you"? Strauss said exasperated?

"Keep the political crap away from me and professionally, we will get along swimmingly together. Erin you know I respect you and what you do. I know you give this job two hundred percent, but you also know me and you know I have never and will never let politics dictate my life. At the time I was first with the agency, I was there star bringing in all the laurels for catching the worst of the worst, so they were willing to look the other way when I thumbed my nose at their political machinations. If I didn't brown nose when I needed this job to earn a living, what would make anyone think I would now when if I never worked another day in my life for the Bureau or as an author, I would still have more than enough money to take care of my family five times over"?

"Because it would make my life easier as your Section Chief and not make me want to wring your neck" Erin rejoined.

"Why would I want to do that, Erin? Admit it, life was dull around her without me. Besides no one who worked with us back in the day would believe it is really me if I wasn't a pain in your lovely tookasiv?" With that parting shot, Rossi winked at Strauss and exited her office. Erin just rolled her eyes and laughed at his antics.

The rest of the day drug on slowly for the Section Chief. She had missed the tete-a-tetes around the office with Rossi. A last minute minor crisis kept her later than she intended to stay but true to her word Erin left the job a lot earlier than she usually did. In fact her secretary did a double take at the clock, before she asked her if she was actually feeling okay as she couldn't remember the last time her boss left the office before 7:00 pm.

Getting into her car, Strauss buckled her seatbelt, turned on her favorite satellite radio station, reached up to her sun visor and activated her Bluetooth device. She backed out of the spot and drove through the parking garage heading towards the exit. It would take about forty five minutes to get home with traffic so she decided to call her husband and let him know she was on the way. His standard greeting of Hello beautiful never failed to make her smile. He told her that everything would be ready by the time she arrived home. He was preparing some of her favorite dishes. On the menu was Pineapple Honey Glazed ham, Butter Braised Asparagus with Lemon Hollandaise sauce, Oven baked Macaroni and Cheese with lightly seasoned bread crumbs on top, his version of a Portillo Saladv, Seven Sins Chocolate Cakevi and Chateau de Fleur,her favorite Non Alcoholic Champagne.

They chatted for a few more minutes before disconnecting so she could concentrate on arriving home safely and he could go check on the kids' homework so she wouldn't have to do it when she got home. Erin pulled into the garage, hit the automatic opener to close the door behind her and after made sure she watched it close all the way before she exited the car. Her husband must have heard the door open as he opened the door leading from the house into the garage as she was getting out of the car. Her spouse came over and took her briefcase to carry for her they shared a steamy welcome home kiss.

"That's some Welcome home, Mr. Rossi" Erin said once the kiss was over and they began to make their way into the house.

"Well I seem to recall you having some doubts about being my world and plan to erase those doubts tonight. You make this a home for me and the kids and if you don't know that with a certainty, then I as your husband have been falling down on my job, my love. You gave me two of the most important things I will ever have in life: Your love and our children. I can no longer imagine taking another breath in this life without you by my side to share in this journey. No matter what I have wanted to do in my life, you have supported me. When I wanted to leave the agency, you didn't tell me that I was crazy to give up the job security I had to go chasing after a pipe dream. Even when it is something you don't necessarily want me to do, you still offer your quiet support. Like coming back to the agency. You told me that you really didn't want me back and you discussed with me all the reasons why you felt that way. As usual you laid out all the pros and cons, to ensure I was looking at the big picture and not going off halfcocked as I have been known to do on occasion. Despite all that, you told me that it was my choice and whatever I finally decided, you were behind me one hundred percent. I love you for trying to hide the worried look in your eyes about what could happen to me if I go back out in the field. Yet despite it all, you told me that you knew that Profiling was my passion and that my unfinished 'business' was eating away at me still after all these years. Bella tonight is all about you and showing you how much I cherish you.

Before Erin could respond, she was greeted by their oldest daughter who had been anxiously waiting for her mom to come home so she could ask her to take her shopping her a dress for Home Coming as the boy she had a crush on had 'finally' asked her to go with him. She would have ambushed her mother at the car but her father had advised her to at least let her mother get in the house before she bum rushed her. Erin told her daughter that she would take her Saturday Afternoon and their child ran off happily to call her best friend to share the news with her. Rossi called after the girl to make it quick as dinner was served being served in ten minutes.

Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your 'Strauss' clothes Bella and I will let the kids know to wash up and for dinner and get everything on the table by the time you get back down.

Erin had a question for her husband before the headed upstairs as she knew something was wrong with the scene she had just witnessed. Their fifteen year old daughter had just asked her to take her shopping for a date with a boy to the homecoming dance and her overprotective husband had seemed fine with it? She must have misheard him say he already told her she could go. Something definitely was off balance in the State of Virginia… she just couldn't figure out what. Her husband definitely had some explaining to do.

David saw the look of utter consternation on his wife's face as she tried to work out exactly what he was up to. He realized she must be thinking he had lost his mind as he had agreed to let his 'Princessa' go out of a date with a boy when he had been stating since she took her first breath that he wasn't letting any boys near her until she had graduated college.

"Erin I haven't taken leave of my senses. I just have been listening to you, yes I know shock of the century, she just grinned but didn't interrupt him, about the dangers of holding the reins too tight. While I still think she is too young to date, I saw how excited she was about this and decided that we will put this under a special occasion. I informed her that she can go as long as she and the boy both agree the ground rules that you and I set down and we get a chance to meet him both with and without his parents beforehand so we can get a feel for what kind of young man he really is.

"So you want a chance to profile the kid and his folks… there is still something I am missing her Rossi, out with it" Erin said as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned back slightly to look at him in the eye.

"You know me too well my dear. Part of the ground rules we are going to set for her are that we drive her to and from the dance and we volunteer as chaperones. We can sit down later on and come up with the other ground rules whenever you are ready but she has to know those two are deal breakers."

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do if you are out of town on a case now that you have rejoined the BAU Agent Rossi?

"Well don't tell anyone but, even though she would never admit it, even under threat of torture, my Section Chief has a soft spot for me. And I am an excellent negotiator so even if she is resistant to the ideal at first, I am sure that I can persuade her to see it my way. But you know what he said as he took her hand and they ascended the stair together, her to change and him to get the kids down for dinner, it has been a long time since I have had to use my negotiation skills in dealing with my Section Chief. I think I might need a good deal of practice. Maybe after the kids are asleep, we could turn in early and you could help with that. What do you think about that Mrs. Rossi"?

"I think that is an excellent ideal Mr. Rossi. I'm going to need some way to burn off all the calories from that wonderful meal your prepared" she told him before she sashayed off to their room to change.

THE END

CMGUYSGIRL

i .

ii Having or showing the insulting attitude of people who think that they are better, smarter, or more important than other people. /dictionary/hoity-toity

iii passage/?search=Proverbs%2018:22&version=NKJV. The actual quote is from **Proverbs 18:22**

New King James Version (NKJV)

"_He who_ finds a wife finds a good _thing,_  
And obtains favor from the Lord".

iv  
A person's rear end, backside (butt).

v  
See this website for a picture of the salad and the Recipe.

vi  
. . I have another fic where Chocolate Sin Cake is a special request Rossi calls in when he and Strauss go out to a friendly dinner on Valentine's day. It is a spur of the moment, last minute dinner invitation and a Rossi calls in a favor at the restaurant and Chocolate Sin Cake is on the Menu. So when I needed a desert for this story I originally wrote that and then decided to look it up to see if it was a real cake. I found a few versions but then I say this one, the Seven Sins Chocolate Cake and knew that was the one. Erin is a Chocoholic and her man knows this so he made this cake for his wife.


End file.
